Belly Dancer
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Zexion remembers it's Lexaeus birthday and he gets him a special present. One that reminds them of their past. For Zexion's birthday. Cover done by vawliet on Deviantart.


Belly Dancer

-Zexion remembers that it's Lexaeus's birthday, he decides to get him a really special present. One to remind him of their past…

Rate M for: Suggestive language and Zexion is a tiny bit OOC

***For the Zexion in our cosplay group's birthday!

-Belly Dancer-

"Mail!" Marluxia called banging on the door of the library, Zexion cracked the door open a little bit peering out at the pink haired assassin. Zexion looked a combination of tired and annoyed

"Must you knock on the door so loudly number eleven?" he asked a little annoyed, Marluxia held out the mail. Zexion took it flipping through a couple of things before deciding that it was junk and he wouldn't need it "Thank you. Now goodbye." He mumbled. Even after he shut the door Marluxia smirked

"So what did you get Lexaeus for his birthday?" the male called. Zexion dropped the letters in his hand _SHIT! That's today?_ He thought. Now Zexion's decent mood became one of two emotions: one feeling horrible because he forgot his lover's birthday, and two fright because he had no one what to get him. Zexion growled very quietly

"This is your entire fault Xemnas! If you hadn't had me cleaning out the entire library then I would have remember!" he cursed under his breath. Xemnas had ordered Zexion to dust, reorganize, and clean the library out. Zexion had been doing that since the meeting two days ago! Zexion ran a hand through some of his blueish violet locks, his steely blue eyes filled with worry "What on earth am I going to get him?" normally something as simple as forgetting a fellow nobody's birthday never bugged him that much. Hell he had completely forgotten his own birthday once or twice! But when it came to Lexaeus…

Zexion sighed "Well I'm not going to have to worry about finding Lexaeus a present if I don't finish cleaning. Xemnas will have my head if this isn't done today." He mumbled and set off to finish off the back end of the library. When Zexion had nearly finished reorganizing he found a unmarked book, odd since he had a list of all the books in the library and he would have noticed one without a title. Pulling the book off the shelf he found that it wasn't a book at all. It was a photo album, on the front was a picture of all the apprentices and Ansem the wise on the front looking both tired yet excited. Opening the album Zexion chuckled very quietly "Oh now I remember this. Braig insisted on taking a million pictures while we did work. He said it was from documentation but it appears it was more for fun." He smirked.

Many of the pictures were just the apprentices working on stuff or of Ansem giving a speech; one picture caught his eye though. It was one of him and Lexaeus back as Somebodys "Aeleus and Ienzo. Heh I remember that." He muttered, he suddenly broke into a rare grin "That's it!" he announced to the empty library "I have 'that' hidden away in my room! Why didn't I think of this before?" he wondered for a moment before patting himself on the back "Well Zexion you are quiet the genius." He smiled.

-Later that Night

"Happy Birthday Lexaeus!" the nobodies (a few more enthusiastic than others) shouted. Lexaeus smiled, this wasn't his actual birthday. It just happened to be the day he first woke up as a nobody. But he did appreciate that Xemnas allowed the others to make a birthday for him, Xemnas wasn't at the party. He was just never that much of a party person. He did notice however the one person he wanted to be there wasn't there, Zexion was missing. He did remember right?

-After the party

Lexaeus headed towards his room feeling a little hurt, Zexion had never shown up. _He wouldn't forget my birthday would he?_ He wondered a little sadly. Arriving at the door mark VI he knocked on the door twice "Zexion? It's Lexaeus!" he called, no response.

Saddened even more Lexaeus knocked on the door twice more before he left for his own room. Slipping inside he noticed that his room was…glowing? It took him a minute to realize someone had lit a lot of candles and the soft light gave his room a sort of mystical glow. The large man blinked _Okay since when where there candles in my room?_ He wondered. His thoughts of the candles were driven away when the sound of something like bells or a wind chime got his attention. He listened for a while longer when it clicked, the sound was getting closure. Glancing around he noticed the sound came from his bed, walking towards the sound the number of candles also increased. Soon he stood at the foot of his bed which was now surrounded by dozens upon dozens of candles, and the mysterious noise was coming from Zexion who instead of wearing his normal standard Organization XIII cloak (Only Zexion's sleeves were like bells {A/N: Thank you Zexion for pointed that out to me!}), black jeans, boots, gloves, and a black t-shirt was wearing a blue…belly dancer's outfit?

Zexion laid stretched out on the bed wearing a blue belly dancer's outfit with countless little shiny gold medallion like objects on the shirt and sleeveless top, he was wearing various braclets and necklaces _Must have been what was making all the noise._ Lexaeus thought, Zexion looked up and smiled at Lexaeus's surprised reaction. The man stood up and gracefully walked over to the man, he wrapped his arms around Lexaeus as much as he could "Number VI what is this all about?" he asked. Lexaeus was still feeling hurt that Zexion hadn't come to his birthday party. Zexion smiled and twirled so his back was pressed against Lexaeus stomach {A/N: I'm not sure if Zexion would be tall enough to reach his chest…}

"Aeleus." He spoke with a hint of seduction in his voice; Lexaeus raised an eyebrow at the action _Why is he calling me by my Somebody's name?_ He wondered _Come to think of it what is going on with the belly dancer outfit?_ Zexion gently swished his hips making the jewelry jingle a little "I just thought you deserved something special for your birthday." He whispered swishing his hips again. Lexaeus watched Zexion before gently pushing the man off of him, Zexion turned around looking a little hurt "Aeleus?" he asked. Lexaeus looked at the man and his stone hard face cracked a tiny bit looking at the hurt in Zexion's eyes "Aeleus what is wrong?" he asked.

Lexaeus sighed "What is the meaning of this?" he asked. Zexion walked over hugging the man tightly

"I just wanted to remind you of a of time I know you enjoyed." He told the man. Lexaeus was about to ask him to explain further when he suddenly recalled a memory of him being a Somebody. Ienzo had dressed in the same outfit once to help Aeleus celebrate his birthday. Lexaeus watched Zexion look up at the taller sadly, he smiled softly. Using one hand to pat Zexion's head Lexaeus chuckled

"Ienzo you didn't have to do this." He whispered, Zexion smiled

"But I wanted to." He told the man. Lexaeus gently kneeled down a little bringing his lips to Zexion's in a soft and tender kiss. When the two departed Zexion licked his lips a little "Do you want your present to entrain you?" he asked. Lexaeus answered that with a kiss to the lips again

"Hm let's see what it's got." He whispered.

-Next Morning

Zexion laid curled up next to Lexaeus who was stroking his head softly, Zexion's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Lexaeus "Did you enjoy your present?" he asked. Lexaeus smiled kissing the smaller's forehead softly

"What do you think?" he asked. Zexion smiled snuggling close

"Good. I love you as much as a nobody can Aeleus." He whispered, Lexaeus smiled

"Love you too Ienzo." He stroked his lover's head softly closing his eyes.

A Moment From The Author's Life:

KRKCxForever slammed her head down on the table where her laptop sat, she groaned "This sucks! I can't believe I can't write a stupid sex scene for Lexaeus and Zexion! I can do any other pairing just not this one!" she whined. She heard a soft chuckle come from behind her

"Well you are a beginner if you really think about it." Zexion spoke watching the girl stress over the gift. The girl flipped him off

"Leave me alone!" she whined. Zexion chuckled again and left the girl to feel like an idiot. A message from a friend on Gaiaonline popped up, clicking on it she smiled at the content

**:::How is it going?**

*****Okay. I just finished my friend's birthday present. I don't think it came out all that well…:-(**

**:::Well do they like it?**

*****Why do you ask?**

**:::Well if they like it then it was a good job! Btw what was the present**

*****Failed Yaoi attempt at Lexaeus and Zexion.**

**:::Why fail?  
>***Because it was more Zexion being really suggestive.<strong>

**:::Well at least you tried!**

*****I guess…I'm just mad because I can do any other pairing but I can't do this one!**

**:::Well maybe you just need more practice?**

*****Maybe**

**:::Have you read other material about them?**

*****Not really**

**:::That might just be the problem. Maybe next year it will be better than ever.**

*****Maybe…**

_***Honestly I tried! But nothing happened! Sorry if this was really fail…but never the less happy birthday Zexion!_

_By the way when you see this __::: that means my friend__ was talking over a chat box__, *** was me._

_Like the story? Leave a review to let me know! See where I could do better? Leave a review! Want to flame it? Don't do it here! If you have a critic that's fine! Just don't say it's horrible and not say why!_


End file.
